It Gets Better
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: After the new directions lost sectionals, Marley blames herselfs for them losing. The new directions blame her too. Marley feels alone and is really upset about it. And then things lighten up when she talks to a former glee club member on the phone, and makes sures she knows that it wasn't her fault.


It's Thanksgiving, the time of giving thanks and being thankful, but no everybody was. It was supposed to be a day when everyone was happy, but there was one person who wasn't happy at all.

Marley Rose was having a horrible night, it was really bad. Sectionals had just ended and the new directions did not gain a victory like they the last 3 years. They had gotten disqualified for leaving stage.

They had just finished Gangnam Style, their group number and that was when they ran off stage. Marley had passed out on stage as they finished the number. She was dehydrated, hungry, and tired and since she was dancing intensely, her body could handle it.

When it happened, Ryder and Jake ran to her side to try and wake her up, but she didn't respond. She was out cold. The New Directions gathered around her. The graduates, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes were in the audience when it happened.

They were shocked when it happened, they raced up to the stage to her side as well. However the only who kind of kind of knew something like this would happen. She had been Marley's mentor all week.

She noticed her not eating, saw her nearly hurl in the choir room when she was singing "Come See About Me" with Quinn and Brittany. And then she found laxatives in Marley's backpack.

She knew Kitty gave them to her, but nobody else seemed to believe her. Nobody even noticed Marley not eating or the way she's been acting. All they knew is that she just passed out.

Jake and Ryder knew something was up with her. Jake didn't know about the whole thing, but Ryder knew about her wanting to lose weight since Grease. She promised him she wouldn't puke anymore, but broke that the next day. And has done everyday since.

Her mother didn't know about this either, she could believe what happened after he daughter passed out on stage. She couldn't do anything, but worry.

The new directions brought Marley to the choir room and Blaine gave her some juice. She didn't want to drink it but everyone made her, including Kitty.

That was when everyone got there and Will made sure Marley was okay, while Santana yelled at Kitty. Everyone else told her to stop. And unfortunately she did.

And then Will told everyone else to get back out there because with the team leaving the stage they could get disqualified for not finishing. They had one more number to do. A duet between Marley and Blaine. However at that point it was impossible.

Then Sue came in and said that the Warblers had won sectionals declaring a new directions loss. Everyone was stunned and Marley just blamed herself. When Sue gave the news, she blamed Finn, but nobody really listened to her.

Then Marley just started to cry, blaming herself. Jake and Ryder comforted her but it wasn't enough. Their season was over and there was nothing to be said or done.

The next day, they were informed that they couldn't use the choir room anymore because their season ended. Glee club was over till next September. Marley was still upset and nobody made it better.

Tina blamed her as well. Saying it was her fault and everyone in the room was agreeing with her. Artie preached what she said and some people nodded with her. Tina then started to compare her to Rachel and how she was nothing like her.

It was actually Kitty's fault but nobody believed her. Marley wasn't even going to blame her. She only blamed, herself. She was alone. Everyone was hating her and nobody was speaking to her. Jake had stop calling and texting her so she assumed that he didn't like her anymore.

Marley was destroyed, she didn't know how to live with herself. Her mom kept telling her it wasn't her fault, but Marley believed it was. But she wasn't going to tell her mom that.

"I hate myself. Its my fault Glee is over!" Marley told herself. She was alone in the hallways. Then her phone rang, it wasn't anyone she knew. She looked at the caller ID and it wasn't anyone on her contact list.

She answered it anyway. "Hello?" She answered. "Hi, is this Marley?" the caller asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" Marley asked. "Kurt Hummel. We met in the beginning of the year." Kurt told her.

"Oh. Hi. Why are you calling me, Kurt?" Marley asked. "I thought you'd need something to talk to." Kurt said and but Marley didn't know what she meant. "What are you talking about?" Marley asked.

"I heard about what happened at sectionals." Kurt told her.

"Oh, who told you?" Marley asked, but there was really only one person that was really an option. "Blaine did." Kurt told her and Marley nodded, even though she knew Kurt couldn't see it.

"Right. Didn't you two break up?" Marley asked. "Yeah, but we're still friends. Wait! Don't change the subject!" Kurt said, laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just really don't want to talk about sectionals." Marley said. "I mean I don't need another person hating me." Marley figured everyone hated her. She figured if told Kurt about he'd agree that it was her fault too.

"I know you don't but I think you should. I know that must have been hard. I mean, are you okay?" Kurt said. He wanted to make sure she was okay, even though Blaine told him quite a lot. He also knew that people were blaming her for it.

"No, not really." Marley said. "I passed on stage, we lost, everyone hates me." Marley said.

"Hey, I don't think they hate you." Kurt said. "Yes they do. I mean we lost sectionals because of me! It's my fault, Kurt!" Marley exclaimed. Then she started to cry again.

"Hey, hey, no it's not Marley. It's not your fault you passed out." Kurt said, but he didn't know why she passed out.

"Yeah it is. I mean feeling sick and nervous all week." Marley told him. "Yeah, it was first time on stage. Everyone gets nervous. But most people puke." Kurt said.

"Yeah, but I haven't beeen eating, I haven't really been sleeping, I've been sweating and…" Marley said.

"Why haven't you been eating Marley?" Kurt asked, he'd seen that kind of thing before. Mercedes stopped eating and ended up passing out in the lunch room.

"Because I'm fat. I'm overweight and I'm trying to lose weight like my mom is." Marley said and Kurt was familiar with stuff like that. "Okay, let me tell you this Marley." Kurt said. "What?" Marley said, in between sobs.

"You're not fat." Kurt said, and he was right, even though Marley didn't believe him. "Yes I am." Marley insisted.

"No you're not. I saw when you first became part of the new directions. You are skinny. You are beautiful honey." Kurt said.

"How would you know now? Its been months. I've been gaining weight since Grease. I was the one who couldn't fit their costume." Marley said, crying again.

"Right, you were Sandy. Now, you weren't you were exactly the same since when I met you." Kurt said. "If you weren't fitting into a costume that fit the day before something was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Marley asked, sniffling. "I mean someone must have fixed your costume. Made it tighter so it'd look like you're gaining weight." Kurt said and he was right.

"I guess it was weird." Marley said. "I guess I've lost more weight because of not eating and sticking my hands down my throat." Marley said.

"WHAT?" Kurt exclaimed. "You should never do that? Who told you to do that?" Kurt asked. "Um, Kitty." Marley said.

"Is she that bitchy cheerleader that insults everyone?" Kurt asked and Marley laughed. "Yeah."

"Why would you listen to her?" Kurt asked. "Because, she's right. I'm fat." Marley answered. "She's the one who has been doing that? Marley listen! You're beautiful and pretty and very skinny. You don't need to do that!" Kurt said.

"I guess." Marley said. "No! You don't! Nobody thinks you're fat, not even Kitty. She's probably jealous of you." Kurt said.

"Why would she? She's popular and pretty and she can sing." Marley asked. "Probably because you're better than her. And you are prettier and you're much nicer." Kurt told her and Marley smiled. "And it might have something to do that you have boys fighting over you."

"What? How did you know about Jake and Ryder?" Marley asked. "I remember Jake, I haven't met Ryder, but I've heard a lot about them. And one of them being is that they are both crazy for you." Kurt said.

"Right. I know, it was kind of crazy." Marley said. "So who'd you choose?" Kurt asked. "What?" Marley asked. "Jake or Ryder?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, Jake." Marley asked. "Damn! My money was on Ryder. Now I owe a certain someone 20." Kurt said and Marley laughed. "I chose Ryder first, but he canceled and then Jake and I went out and I really liked it." Marley said.

"I'm sure." Kurt said. "So are you okay now?"

"Not really. It's my fault that we lost sectionals." Marley said. "No its not! Don't blame yourself. We all made mistakes and its not your fault you let the bitch get in your head." Kurt said.

"But everyone is saying its my fault. It's not just me." Marley said. "Who?" Kurt asked.

"Tina, Artie, Kitty, and probably everyone else in the new directions." Marley told him. "Look their just mad they lost. Kitty is a bitch, and Tina, she, I don't know what's up with her. And Artie is agreeing with the Rachel Berry thing of it all." Kurt said.

"Yeah, but what about everyone else?" Marley asked. "Finn doesn't blame you at all, he kind of blames himself a little, but he thinks it isn't anybody fault." Kurt said.

"And I know Blaine doesn't blame you, he's the one that basically told me everything and I know he feels sorry for everyone being mad at you. I'm sure Ryder and Jake don't hate you or blame you. They know what happened. Well, at least Ryder does. And I know Sam doesn't blame you, and Brittany doesn't either." Kurt said.

"But…" Marley tried to say. "And I know for certain that none of the graduates blame you. I heard Santana yelled at Kitty after you passed out." Kurt said. He was right, Santana knew it was Kitty's fault for Marley collapsing.

"Yeah, she blamed her for the whole thing." Marley said. "It's stupid."

"No it's not. She's right. Kitty is the one who called you fat, she made you throw up, she made you stop eating, she made you take laxatives, she made you do everything! It's her fault this happened." Kurt said and he was right, it wasn't anybody's fault, but Kitty's.

"Really? You believe that?" Marley asked. "Yes I do. And I know that things will get better." Kurt said.

"How do you know?" Marley asked.

"I've been there before. I felt at times that I wasn't good enough and I would make us lose or hold us back. Some of the members even made fun of me for who I was. They were joking and it was mainly just Puck, but it hurt. They didn't realize what it did, but it did." Kurt explained.

"You're voice is high?" Marley asked. "Yeah. I know I'm really good, but sometimes people made fun of me. And with all the homophobes at school, yeah, its hard." Kurt said.

"Oh. I'm sure you're really good." Marley said. "I am. And this whole eating disorder thing, it reminds of me of this thing that happened Sophomore year." Kurt said.

"What?" Marley asked, wanting to know what happened. "Uh, my friend Mercedes and I, we joined the cheerios, and Sue told us to lose weight because we were fat, even though we we're fine the way we were. We weren't embarrassed of our bodies until that moment." Kurt said.

"What did you do?" Marley asked. "Uh, I started eating less, I only ate vegatables and sometimes I ate nothing. But Mercedes, she just went on a hunger diet, refusing to eat anything and kept exercising like crazy. It was partly my fault, I told to lose so we would get kicked of the team, but I realized I was wrong." Kurt told her. "It was stupid and pointless. And Quinn made sure she knew she was beautiful at the time. She sang 'Beautiful' in front of the whole school. And I realized I shouldn't feel bad about my body either. And neither should she."

"Wow. That sounds really hard." Marley said, trying to find the right words to say. "IT was but I got through it. We did." Kurt said. "Now what are you going to do about Glee?"

"Uh, I don't know. I don't know I should even go." Marley said, feeling like she should give up on glee club because she was still being hated by some of the members in it.

"Marley, don't give up. Don't quit, I know its hard. But Glee is where you belong. You are the heart of glee club now, you're the new Rachel basically. Since that's what I've been hearing." Kurt told her.

"Yeah. Tina says I'm nothing like, I'm nothing like her at all. I not good enough." Marley said.

"Marley, can I tell you something?" Kurt asked. "Yeah." Marley answered.

"I know Rachel Berry, she's actually my roommate." Kurt said. "Wow, I'm guessing she's amazing." Marley said.

"Yeah. And Marley, if you ever meet her don't ever tell her I told you this, but… you're better than her." Kurt said and Marley was shocked. "Really?" Marley asked, she couldn't believe he said that.

"Yeah, I've heard you. I've met you and I know Rachel. You're a better singer, person, and less annoying." Kurt said and Marley laughed. "Thank you Kurt." Marley said. Kurt saying that made her very happy, nobody ever said that to her.

"You're welcome Marley, now promise me you won't quit on Glee club. They need you. When Sam, Blaine, Tina and them are gone, the club will rely on you. Glee Club is up to you now. It's up to you to keep them together." Kurt said.

"Okay. Yes, I will. I promise. Thank you so much for talking to me, Kurt. You made me feel a lot better." Marley said. "You're welcome. Just call me if you ever need to." Kurt said.

"Okay, thanks." Marley said and they ended the call. Marley then knew what she had to do, she had to save glee club. Stay in it, without her, they wouldn't survive.

Then the next day she found it was falling apart, everyone was going there own ways. Even Blaine who seemed very loyal to Glee club. Finn told everyone who wanted to saty in Glee to come to the auditorium at 10:56pm that night. Marley was the only who said she would be there.

Tina then remarked that everyone would be if it wasn't for her and Finn told her that it was enough of her smirks. At least Marley had to people she knew were on her side. Kurt and Finn, and she didn't know about them being step brothers.

That night around eight, Marley needed some advice badly. She decided she needed to call Kurt again. So she did.

"Hello?" Kurt answered. "Hi, Kurt. It's Marley." Marley replied. "Oh hey Marley, is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Honestly no. Glee club is falling apart." Marley told him. "How so?" Kurt asked. "Well, everyone is going their own ways, finding other things to do." Marley told him.

"Like what are they doing?" Kurt asked. "Artie joined the school band. Blaine and Tina joined the cheerios, Jake and Ryder joined basketball, Joe joined paintball league or something, Wade joined the hockey team." Marley told him.

"Wait? Did you say Blaine joined the cheerios?" Kurt asked. "Yes. Like you, huh?" Marley answered and Kurt laughed. "Yeah, anyway, what about Sam and Brittany?" Kurt asked. "Brittany cheerios and Sam, I don't know." Marley answered.

"Well, don't give up. Find a place for you guys to rehearse. Somewhere nobody can kick you out. And you and Finn can work together on convincing everybody to stay." Kurt said. "Okay, thanks Kurt." Marley said.

"It's no problem. Anyway, I got to go, I have to sing 'Being Alive' in front a crowd in order to get into school." Kurt said and Marley was surprised. "Okay, good luck. Bye." Marley said and the call ended.

Then she was the only besides Finn to show up to the rehearsal. And told him that she found a place for them to rehearse. Finn and Marley devised a plan to get everybody to come back. He wrote a letter to everyone in glee.

Then the next night, Marley and Finn were out in the snow waiting, still only them. Marley was starting to lose hope and blame herself again, but Finn wouldn't let her.

"At least you stayed," Finn said. "Yeah. Kurt helped me realize that I have to help keep glee together." Marley told him.

"Oh Kurt Hummel?" Finn asked and Marley nodded. "He's my step brother."

"Oh, well. He really helped me when I was upset. And thank you too." Marley said and then they thought since it was glee rehearsal they should sing. They ended up singing, "Don't Dream It's Over".

Marley and Finn started and then Blaine and Tina joined in when they arrived. Marley and Finn were happy they changed their minds and they decided to come back. Then Sam and Brittany came.

Followed, by Ryder and Jake. Then Artie and Kitty. And then everybody else and Marley joined everyone else in song and once it was over, they knew they were back together.

Marley was happy she didn't quit and she had Kurt to thank for that. When she got home, she decided to call Kurt again. "Marley?" Kurt asked, once he answered the phone.

"Yeah." Marley answered. "Is everything okay?" Kurt asked and Marley smiled. "Yeah, thank you. I got glee club back together. Everyone's back." Marley told him and Kurt smiled.

"That's great." Kurt said. "Thanks to you." Marley said. "Oh, how did your performance or audition go?" Marley asked.

"Great. I just got a letter from the school and I got in." Kurt told her and Marley was happy for him. "That's great! You deserve it!" Marley said.

"Thanks Marley." Kurt said. "So are you okay, now?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. A lot better thanks to you Kurt. Thanks for talking to me and helping me when one else did. If it wasn't for you, glee club would probably be over right now." Marley said.

"It's was nothing, Marley. I knew you needed a friend. I'm here if you need one." Kurt said and Marley smiled. "Thanks." Marley said.

"Sorry Marley, I better go. Rachel's home and I have to tell her the news." Kurt said and Marley understood. "Okay. Bye Kurt." Marley said. "Bye Marley." Kurt said and then ended the call.

Marley was happy somebody was there for her. Believed it wasn't her fault when she believed it was. All she needed to do now was beat her eating disorder.

**What did you guys think of it? :)**

**I was thinking about what happened at sectionals and how everyone blamed Marley for what happened and I was like, "NO!"**

**The whole thing was Kitty's fault and nobody seemed to yell at Kitty for hurting Marley except for Santana, but that basically did nothing.**

**I thought Marley should've had a friend that supported her and didn't blame her, besides Finn, of course. I thought it might as well be Kurt :D**

**Kurt and Marley are my favorite characters (for boy and girl) **

**I thought they'd make great friends. I think Marley is way better than Rachel, Marley is just amazing and when they got mad at her, I really want to hurt Kitty.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think! :)**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow, and Review :) Thank you!**


End file.
